A Birthday Surprise
by Rosie.Ward
Summary: Daphne is a bit down and Fred finally understands during a mystery in the next town. Can he fix what he's done?


_**Hello my beauties! I have a a very big favor, I need a beta reader. I feel like my writing isn't doing so well, so please, private message me and we'll talk! Thank you! 3 **_

_This was written by the request of vampygurl204 as a story for __arashi wolf princess, happy birthday hun. ^.^_

_**A Birthday Surprise**_

_Daphne's P.O.V._

_August 29th, 11:29 P.M. _

"Yes Fred, I will be there tomorrow at 6:30. But why so early? Do we have a mystery?" I asked him softly as I laid on my bed in one of Fred's old sweatshirts.

"I don't know exactly, there are some really weird ghost sightings in SpringsTown."

"At least it's a short drive, I'll do some research on it tonight. I can't sleep anyways," I told him.

"Daph, don't over work yourself again. It's not healthy." He stated.

"I'll be fine Freddy," I played with the jaw strings that connected to my dark grey hoodie. I heard a sigh.

"Fine, then at least let me help if you're going to stay up," he finally said.

"Freddy, don't stay up too late though," I told him as I grabbed my purple laptop and opened it up.

"I'll be up as long as you are love," I lightly giggled as I opened up Google Crome after staring at my backround picture of Fred and I holding hands while kissing softly.

"You're adorable hun," I typed in 'SpringsTown Ghost sightings'. "Freddy, what was the ghost's name?"

"Marley something. I don't remember, I'm sorry bae." he sounded so sad.

"No, don't be. I found it. Marley Smith. He was an old singer back in '65, his house caught on fire and died. Why choose to show up after almost 50 years? Or, why is a man in a mask doing this? What was so important?" I asked Fred.

"I don't know Daph, but I found something, back in '64, Smith made an enemy by the name of Charlie Jean. Jean's wife had an affair with Smith on Christmas Eve. They were both drunk but still knew what they were doing."

"Aww poor Jean, wait. Fred, I know this picture of Charlie Jean, he's still alive!"

"What?"

"Freddy, I'm looking at some information on Jean and he's in his 70s. Maybe we can all talk to him about all of this."

"But why would Smith want revenge? All the sightings have been at Jean's construction places."

"I think I know. Smith was going to marry Mrs. Jean but she met Charlie the day before the wedding."

"Good God, that poor man."

"I know, but none of them were innocent. It says that Charlie had a nack of arsonal, the Mrs. had a backround for beating the living hell out of people, and Smith was a con artist after the break up." I explained.

"Jean could've set the fire after he conned his wife if that's what he thought."

"But why would his ghost show up now after all this time? It doesn't make sense," I asked.

"I know, here's something though. Jean's wife just died but right after the funeral, he got together with Smith's sister, Kate. That could've been someone's trigger."

"That's harsh, but who would care enough about a con artist to get revenge about that?" I asked again.

"Who else other than Kate's husband?" Fred answered with a question.

"That's a good suspect, we should question him tomorrow but what about Smith's brother? He would want revenge on Jean if he found out it was him."

"I know Daph, but these are all 'what ifs'."

"Freddy Jones, I know that. I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks."

"What? You aren't stupid. No one thinks that love," he stated firmly.

"Yeah, tell that to your parents and the gang. I should sleep anyways, night."

"But Daph-"

"Fred, please. Not right now. I'm tired," I wasn't though.

"Okay, we will talk about this tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure."

"G'night Daph, I love you."

"You too." I hung up and continued my research on our first suspect.

Fred's P.O.V.

I sighed as I tried to do more research. I really hoped that she really did go to bed. I was so mad at the gang and my parents though. How could they think she's stupid? Daphne is one of the most loving people I know and love. She loves everyone, even our big loveable Great Dane who always slobers all over her. Shaggy always claimed that it was his dog, but Daphne always took care of him while we were solving a mystery. Lately though, with the mysteries, Daphne had been going with the talking dog. I guess I was just jealous of it, she's mine but, she'd been distancing herself from everyone.

How was I supposed to keep a relationship with her if she always left? I had an idea then, what if I could talk with her tomorrow? Since last year, she'd been like this. What did I forget? I couldn't remember what it was.

Daphne's P.O.V,

_August 30, 5:30 A.M._

I couldn't sleep, I wasn't hungry either. Maybe if Scooby was there, I could've slept. A warm body was what helped me sleep. I wanted Fred more, but after last year, I go with Scoob. He'd been forgetting my birthday a lot. I know it was pathetic, but I never forget anyones birthday. After our case with the beast in Canada, Fred was always looking and talking about Julie, I don't know why. Maybe he was getting sick and tired of me. I didn't know. I used to try and give him the little things or do things for him. I would bake him cookies, come up with date ideas, but, every idea, he shot down. Every single one of them. I gave up on make up, on baking, on living almost.

I started to pack for the trip. "After this," I said aloud. "I'm going to the beach to clear my head." The gang would be here at 6:30, maybe I could take a shower.

I did end up in the shower. It was 6:15 when I got out. I ran a brush through my hair, put on skinny jeans, my Fred hoodie, and my black and purple converse. No matter what, I'll always love Freddy. Even if he's a pain.

Fred's P.O.V.

I pulled up to Daphne's house with the gang and we saw her ready and listening to her iPhone. Saying that she was cute in her outfit was an understatement. She loved that hoodie that she wears almost every day. Her hair was flowing in the gentle wind and she had her hood up. When she got in the back, she cuddled up next to Scooby and he put his head on her shoulder. She hadn't slept it looked like. I sighed in sadness because of it. She used to cuddle up in the front with me, but something last year made this all happen. I would get little glares from Scooby though and today when he got in with Shag, it was no different. I finally exploded when Velma did as well.

"What is wrong? Why are glaring at me like that?" I yelled to them.

"Do you even remember what today is? Or what last year was?" Velma asked.

"Today is the thirtieth," I stated.

"You're such an oblivious jerk."

"At least I don't call her stupid," I retorted.

"Well at least I remember your girlfriends birthday." I was dumbstruck. I forgot her birthday, two years in a row. Scooby glared at me still.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Throw her a party or take her out. Do something to show that you still love her, she's beginning to think you don't love her."

"I need to fix this," I almost whined.

"Roo rink?" Scooby asked in his weird dog talk.

"Like, shut up Scoob," Shaggy told Scooby. "He's, like already got enough to think about."

"Rine."

Daphne's P.O.V.

I fell asleep pretty quick on Scooby-Doo. Sometimes, I just can't sleep and need someone to help. Lately, Scooby has been that someone. I'd still prefer Freddy if he actually remembered or cared anymore.

I felt a hand on my back later and jumped up swinging. No one gets to touch me after my father's abuse. Well, Fred could, but at the moment, he was kinda M.I.A.

"Hey!" I heard as my fist connected with someone's jaw. When I opened my eyes, it was Fred's. I didn't feel too bad when I realized that. Scooby kinda snickered. "What was that for?" he yelled. I cringed down for a moment but then got tough inside. I sat up and Velma and Shaggy's eyes enlarged. I slid out of the opened doors.

"Don't yell at me Fredrick," I said calmly. "No one touches me after my dad continues to hurt me. And, next time you start yelling at me, I won't be this nice. I will yell back." His eyes too enlarged and saw the bruise on my cheek.

I walked up the steps of town hall in SpringsTown with the gang following me.

"Daphne, please. Can we talk?" Fred asked before we went in. I sighed and Velma nodded then went in with Shag and Scoob. "Daphne, I'm sorry. I love you so much."

"Freddy, I'll always love you but, when you do stuff like this, I feel like you don't love me anymore." I said softly.

"Daphne, I'm in love with you. And I always have been. Nothing will ever change that. I want to be with you forever, I'm sorry I forgot your birthdays. Please forgive me." I looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity.

"Okay Freddy, I forgive you." He scooped me up into a big hug and kept whispering that he loved me.

"I have a surprise for you later but right now we have a mystery to solve." Fred told me a few minutes later.

"You don't have to-" he interrupted me with a kiss.

"I know." He grabbed my hand and we went inside to start the case.

…..

"Well, I don't think that Kate did any of this. She left town long ago and passed last year. But, her husband did just come back though he's in a nursing home." Mr. Charlie Jean told us.

"Do they have any kids here?" Velma asked as a large shadow casted over them.

"Zoinks! It's a ghost!" Shaggy yelled loudly as he and Scooby-Doo ran. Fred found a random rope on the floor of the office of Town Hall. He gave me one end and we went to tie the ghost's feet together. The ghost got away though because Scooby ran and knocked into me pushing me down to the floor.

"Daphne!" Freddy shouted. The ghost hovered over me.

"My my, I think I have finally found a suitable bride for me," it said.

"Over my dead body Smith," I sneared. I tried to get up but he pushed me down. I struggled to get up again but he held me down, quickly vanishing with me as Fred ran to us.

Fred's P.O.V.

I lost her. Again. 'And did he say "bride"?' I thought. I was so furious.

"Freddy man, like, we'll get her back." Shag said to me as I paced across the library.

"I know we will. I'll make sure of it. I got a plan." We ran to the mystery machine and I drove us to the little church.

There, we saw Daphne in a white dress that had blood stains on it from her cuts.

"Daphne!" We all shouted at the same time as each other. We dashed to her side as she was tied up in chains that had her hanging from the ceiling with her hands up.

"Freddy," she whispered. "I tried to stop him, I'm sorry," I looked at her with a confused expression. "He-he- changed me. That's all that happened. He tried to make me marry him, I kept saying 'no'." I started to undo the chains.

"That's ma'girl." I told her. "Never give in," I unchained her and she fell into my arms.

"He hit me, but I thought of you instead. You sitting there with me in the back of the van on a date while we watched Criminal Minds and holding me when it scared me," she rambled.

"You did good Daph." I softly said into her ear as I held her close.

"He touched me a-and I still didn't give in," she continued.

"Daphne, it's okay. Lets get you outta here and into more comfortable clothes."

"But, the ghost." she said.

"We can worry about that old hag another time," I stated as I lifted her into my arms like the princess she always has been to me.

"No, the ghost! He's right there!" Daph pointed out. I turned and Lord and behold, that ectoplasmic floating jerk was standing right there, barely twenty feet away from me.

"Smith!" I yelled. I was done with this ghost. "Shag! Do it!" I yelled when the ghost was in the right spot. Shaggy had snuck away and got the hose from the van. He turned it on and the ghost was hit by wet, cold, and nasty water. The paint started to peel off of his body and reveal his true self. I couldn't believe what we saw, a man who looked just like Mr. Jean only, younger.

"Charlie Jean Jr.?" Shaggy asked. "The son?"

"Yes Shaggy, it now all makes sense. Charlie wanted his dad out of the picture because Mr. Smith's daughter, is his best friend."

"Oh, so he like, did this all to get revenge on his dad for his best friend?"

"Indeed Shaggy. His dad killed his best friend's dad. Now, he figured that if he scared him well enough, his dad would run and admit that it was him who lit the fire." Velma concluded.

The police came and arrested him and his dad for their crimes but, before they left, Mr. Jean Sr. muttered, "Meddling kids."

Later on our way home, I pulled Daphne into the front seat with me after we stopped for gas. She yawned.

"But Freddy, I'm tired." She slightly whined.

"Then sleep up here. I'll take you home first so you can get ready," I told her.

"Ready for what?" She asked.

"You'll see. Just put on a nice dress please."

"Okay love," she laid down on my shoulder and fell asleep.

Twenty minutes later we were at her house. "I'll be back in about an hour or so."

"Okay Freddy, see you soon." She got out of the van with her bag and went inside.

Daphne's P.O.V.

I slipped into a simple dress, put some make up on, did my hair, then texted Fred that I was ready. I hated the idea of wearing a dress, but I'd do anything for Freddy.

"Daphne!" I heard my mother. 'Not tonight, please not tonight,' I thought. "Your ass needs to be downstairs!" She slurred. 'Great, she's drunk.' I grabbed a small purse and went downstairs.

"Yes?" She looked awestruck by the dress.

"What the hell are you doing in that dress?" She wobbled to and fro.

"I have a date with Freddy, I texted you that on my way home," I told her.

"You are not allowed to go out with that boy! He's too good for you! You don't deserve him!" She slapped me. I took it.

"I'm going out with him mother, it's my love life."

"I don't care what you think or feel! It's not happening! Ever!" I started to tear up. "Stop being a baby Daphne!" She slapped me again. "You're sixteen dammit! Start acting like it!" My drunkend mother continued to yell and slur.

"I'm seventeen today," I said clearly.

"Then act like a damn adult!"

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Don't you dare yell at me young lady!" I was slapped again. My father walked in, drunk as a skunk again.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he yelled at us.

"Your daughter has decided that she's grown up enough to go out with Fred again," she said sweetly.

"Like hell you are," he grabbed my arm.

"She even threatened to hit me if I didn't let her go!" She lied.

"No I didn't."

"See? She's lying and yelling again, who knows what they're going to do," I wanted to hit her. "I'm going to be an early grandma." His grip tightened. I cried out in pain.

"Don't ever disrespect your mother, you are going to pay for it." He took his belt off.

"No! I didn't do any of that! I swear!"

"You little whore!" My mother yelled. I was hit by my father's belt in the back after he threw me down. I stayed silent and waited until it was over. I felt the blood on my back start to rush. After about 15 minutes of the abuse, they finally left.

When the doorbell rang, I slowly got up trying to not hurt myself more thinking the blood stopped. That failed. I opened the door and Freddy stood there.

"Daphne, what happened?" He touched my face and I winced before he even touched it.

"Nothing. Just, the usual," I stated.

"No, that's over. This," he gestured to my face. "This is over." I started to cry.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You're leaving, tonight." He walked past me and up to my room. I slowly followed him. He started to pack some things. "Start getting what you need and want. We're leaving, tonight. I'm done seeing you hurt." I stood in shock while he put as many of my clothes into a duffle.

I finally snapped out of it and went into my tiny closet and started to put my nice things in another duffle. I grabbed the few happy things I had. My teddy bear from Fred, my pictures of Fred and I along with the gang, my Fred hoodie, my special blanket from him, and big purple snuggle pillow (body pillow).

"Do you have everything from your closet?" I nodded yes. Three duffel bags of my clothes/stuff and blanket, my snuggle pillow, and me holding my teddy bear while wearing Fred's hoodie. I changed shoes and set my nice ones in a duffle. I went to the bathroom and grabbed my toiletries then walked out behind Freddy while he carried my duffels.

When we finally got in the mystery machine, I relaxed. "I can call Velma and see if she'll let me stay with her until I get a job to get my own apartment. I have some money in my savings account I made years ago without my parents knowledge that I can pay for rent at her house," I started but he cut me off.

"You can stay with me." His face was so serious.

"Um, Fred, are you sure? I know you have your own place but…" I trailed off. He took my hand and kept driving.

"Definitely. You'll have your own room so there won't be anything happening." I blushed the rest of the way.

When we got there, Fred took my stuff to the guest room and I tried to take off the hoodie but couldn't. He saw and started to help me, I cried out in pain.

"Daphne?" Tears started to fall down my face. "What's wrong?" He turned me around.

"It hurts."

"What does?" I lifted my arms up and Freddy took the hoodie off. I was bruised along my shoulders and his eyes widened. Then I turned and he saw the welts and cuts. "Oh my God."

"I know."

"Lets get you cleaned up." I gasped when he started to fill the large tub. His condo was amazing.

"I'm going to leave so you can undress but, when I come back in, take this towel and place it so it covers you please while your back faces me." He walked out. I did as he asked and let him know when it was safe.

"Okay Freddy, it's safe now."

"Alright," he walked in. "I'm only going to clean these then I shall fix something while you finish cleaning up." He gently took a washcloth and started to clean the welts. I winced once trying to hold the pain in. "Almost done Daph," Fred told me.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, you know that I'll always help the love of my life," I gasped in shock at the words then blushed with a small smile playing at my red lips.

A few minutes later, Freddy finished cleaning the blood from the welts. He rinsed the cloth in the sink and I watched him by looking over my shoulder, replacing my orange locks to cover my back again.

"Yes Daphne?" Fred had noticed! I turned my head away from him with another blush.

"Nothing," I heard him turn the water off and come back behind me. His soft calloused hand gently rubbing a knot in my neck.

"I'll make you a deal, if you tell me why, I'll rub those muscles out for you," he whispered in my ear. I slightly gasped when he kissed my neck.

"Oh- um." I blushed deeper. "I just wanted to know what you were doing and such," I stammered.

"'And such'?" He kissed the base of my neck from behind after moving my hair.

"Fine! I like to stare!" I managed to get out.

"I see," I thought I scared him away for a moment, but, he started to rub the muscles as promised. When I turned to see him, his face was filled with love.

"Thank you Freddy," I said softly.

"Like I said, "anytime". I love pleasing you." My face turned bright red and I turned around, relaxing even more to his soft touch. A few minutes passed and he stopped. "Alright, you get cleaned up and I'll go fix what I need to."

"Um, Fred?" I asked shyly when he got up to leave.

Fred's P.O.V.

I turned around when she called my name.

"Yes?" She sat there turned around, still covered of course, motioning for me to come back over. I did, curious to what she wanted. I sat on the toilet that was next to the tub. She reached for my hand and so I did the same to hers. The look in her eyes was filled with so much love.

"I love you."

"I love you too Daphne." I was about to get up but she pulled me down into a kiss. I kissed her back happily. More than happily. I wrapped my free arm around the back of her head gently and deepened the kiss. The towel completely covered her so I didn't feel awkward when I was pulled closer to her body. I wanted more of the heated kiss, but we broke apart for air. I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"Okay," she said softly. I loved hearing her voice. "I'm good now," her breath was short.

"Yeah, but I'm not." I pulled her back into another kiss. The position was the only awkward part, I was leaning over the side of the tub while she was leaning up into the kiss. I slightly grunted and moved so I was in the tub with her. The kiss grew hotter and our breaths got shorter as I straddled her hips with er up against the wall. I was soaked. To the bone. I didn't really care much because of how much we were both enjoying it. When we finally broke, Daphne asked between breaths:

"Better now?" I nodded my head yes. "Good."

We sat there for another minute staring into each other's eyes. Neither of us wanted to move but, Daphne started to shiver from the water.

"Lets get you out of here." I slowly got up and out while dripping water all over because of my jeans. "Well this is a fine predicament that I'm actually enjoying." I saw Daphne blush again.

"Well, I'll turn around around and you undress and you use a towel to cover up," she suggested.

"Alright," she turned around while I did what she suggested. I had a towel around my waist. "Okay, it's safe Daphne, I'll go get changed while you get out and we'll warm you up," I said happily. I left so she could get out.

I got changed quickly and moved the couch to the wall that was opposite of the glass wall. The t.v. was the wall in between. 'Perfect' I thought to myself.

When Daphne came out, she was in one of my random sweatshirts that were strewn around the condo. 'She must've found it in the laundry room area next to the bathroom down the hall.' I thought again.

"Hey beautiful," I said. 'Really Jones! "Hey beautiful" That's just-'

"Hi handsome," Daphne said, interrupting my thoughts. She was in pajama pants that had the mystery machine all over it. She had them custom made.

"I still can't believe that you got those. I love them," I said with a smile. The van meant so much to me, and with her letting me love it the way I did, it made me love her so much more. I took her small delicate hand in my large one and pulled her close.

"What? You know I love the van too. She needs a good cleaning so I can do that tomorrow, Shaggy and Scooby never clean up their stupid food messes so she might have some bugs. I can take care of that though-" I cut her off with a kiss. When we broke apart for air, we shared a smile.

"You just need to let me give you a good birthday," I stated. I moved away from her for just a small painful moment. I hated being away from her. I turned on the stereo and a slow song started. I went back to her. "I was going to take you dancing but that didn't work out very well, so I'm bringing the dance to you," I told her.

"You were going to take me dancing?" I nodded, worried that she might be upset that it wasn't something big, like a fancy dinner. "That's so sweet of you!" I sighed in relief when she hugged me tightly. I started to slowly move around to the song. Her head laid on my left shoulder and I held her waist while her arms were around my neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Daphne," I told her.

"This is the best birthday surprise ever, thank you Freddy," she told me. I held her closer.

"You are so welcome my love," I thought about it then pulled away. "That wasn't the whole surprise though," I stated.

"Freddy, this is already so much. You don't have to do anything more than you've already done. You never have to do anything, just a simple 'happy birthday' would suffice.

"I know, but I'm going to do this anyways," I got down on one knee. "Daphne Blake," I took her left hand in my two hands. "I have loved you for as long as I remember. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, would you do me the honor of marrying me for the rest of my life?" Tears were streaming down her face. "What your parents say about you not deserving me, is complete bullcrap. You deserve someone so much better than me-" she cut me off with a kiss.

"I will." was all she said. I pulled her into another kiss, this one promising us a life together.

"I love you so much Daphne," I stated after we broke for air.

"I love you too Freddy, more than anyone," she responded.

"Even more than Scooby?"

"Even more than Scooby-Doo," she told me. I pulled her into another long passionate kiss thinking that this will just be the beginning of our life together.


End file.
